Fiducia
by AlwaysMyBella
Summary: With Bella's condition and no money, it makes getting into Juilliard near impossible. But somehow Bella finds herself at Juilliard sharing a dorm suite with 5 other people, who have their own demons as well. Can you find trust in strangers? AH AU ExB


**Fiducia**

**Ciao loves! I'm so excited to post my newest Twilight fanfiction. I'm really looking forward to it, I've spent a while planning it, doing research, you name it. Fiducia means TRUST in Italian, && really, this is what this fanfiction is about. trust. (: So please read on && I hope you enjoy. **

**~*~**

**Fanfiction Summary: Juilliard has always been Bella's dream school. With her condition and no money, it made getting into it even harder. But a scholarship ends up sending her from little Forks to New York City. What happens when you find yourself in a dorm, not the only one with tribulations. Bella learns that everyone has a demon they have to face. In a world where everyone fights for themselves, can they find trust? ExB AH AU**

**~*~**

"Shoot! Here!" I said, stabbing my finger on the smudged window of the taxi. The driver swerved dangerously through the lanes, shooting into a parking spot. I clenched the handle on the ceiling trying not to smash my face into the window, fingers crossed I wouldn't die before I got to my dorm.

"That'll be $34 dollars." the driver said gruffly, turning around so I could see his scruffy mustache and oily skin in it's full glory. I frowned and opened my purse, pulling out a few bills.

"Would you like to steal the rest of my money while you're at it?" I grumbled, shoving it in his hand and pushing open the door. He was silent, but I'm sure that's because he got that a lot. Why spend all the money trying to protect your house when you step into a taxi and end up getting robbed there? I pulled out my suitcases from the trunk and turned around to view The Meredith Wilson Residence Hall.

I felt my breath catch as I looked at the looming building in front of me, glowing softly through the darkness of the night. It was absolutely beautiful. I wrapped my fingers firmly on my suitcases. Charlie had warned me enough of how much rougher New York was then Forks. People would steal your stuff and not give it another thought.

My breathing increased as I walked under the enormous trees that whistled and bent under the weight of the wind. My eyes kept darting from side to side, waiting for somebody to jump out of nowhere. I quickened up my pace, my black flats making clicking noises on the sidewalk.

Walking into the Meredith Wilson Residence Hall was a relief. A receptionist was sitting behind the task, snapping gum in her mouth as she was most likely playing Solitaire on the computer.

"Hi my name is Isabella Swan?" it came out more of a question, only getting more nervous when the girl shot me a look, letting out a loud sigh as she typed my name into the computer. A moment later she started printing something and I took this opportunity to look around the lobby.

I was surprised to see such a well furnished place. It had a lounge area with a big screen tv and a pool table, where a few kids were playing a game. There was a laundry room, where you could see kids sitting on the benches, reading books or on their phone as they waited for their laundry to dry. There was even a community kitchen but it looked closed at the moment. However near it were vending machines. I took note of it. Most definitely I would be having late nights and need a rush of sugar. Hello Snickers.

I was interrupted of my inspection by a loud cough, and I spun around, cheeks flaming as the receptionist looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I could only imagine how insane I must look. My brown hair was probably insane from the wind outside and I wouldn't be surprised if my make up was smudged from falling asleep on the plane.

She handed me a key and ID Card. "That's for your dorm." she said slowly, as if I was stupid, "Take the elevator to the eleventh floor to get to the residential area, and your dorm is on the fourteenth floor." I nodded and slipped the key and ID card into my purse. I grabbed my suitcases and was walked to the elevator, impatiently tapping my feet as I watched the numbers light up as they slowly went down.

A bell chimed at the doors slid smoothly open, revealing a simple but pretty elevator. I started to roll my suitcases in but one got stuck in the entrance and the door ended up closing on me as I tried to push it through. I shrieked and everyone stared at me, their mouths open wide. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking.

My face was burning now and I stepped meekly into the elevator, willing the doors to close faster. When they did, I let out a sigh of relief and pulled out a piece of paper.

**Roommate**: Alice Brandon

**Address**: 322 Ginger Dr.

Biloxi, MS

39540

**Phone #**: (601)- 822-4567

I had never contacted her and she had never contacted me. I was a pretty flexible person but I was praying that she wasn't some stuck up snob that got absolutely everything she wanted. My luck I'd get one of those.

The elevator chimed again and the doors slid open. I went up to the desk for the security guard to check my I.D. card and then walked over to the residential areas, going up another elevator to the fourteenth floor. The hallways were fairly empty except the few students milling around. A few gave me curious glances, and again, I attributed that to my crazy appearance. One blonde guy gave me a mildly interested look but I just hurried by without a second glance, I wasn't here to make friends.

"3...4...5..." I paused at the next door. Six. I glanced at the piece of paper making sure I was at the right suite. I rummaged around my purse, through the receipts, empty packs of gum, ipod and granola bar wrappers. "Hah!" I said triumphantly, my mouth curving into a triumphant smirk, pulling out a ring of keys. My victorious smile was replaced with a frown when I spent five minutes trying to remember which key opened the door.

I pushed the key in the lock and turned it, the door clicking as the door unlocked. Pushing open the door cautiously, I pulled my suitcases into the hallway of the suite. I could hear the TV blaring and loud noises of things being unpacked. Uncertainly, I walked forward, the view of the living room slowly coming to view. I quirked an eyebrow at the scene before me.

A guy at least six feet tall with curly hair and huge muscles was dancing on the couch with a game controller in hand. "Ganondorf has nothing on the Mighty Emmett!" he cheered, throwing his fist in the air. A lean blonde teen was silently reading in the window seat. My breath caught as I saw that we had an amazing view of the Lincoln Center. The building was growing a warm gold color and the fountain pulsed a bright pink color.

"Excuse me!" a tinkling voice interrupted my thoughts as a tiny dark-haired girl danced around me, holding a large vase and flowers, "I'll be with you in a moment." she said back to me, delicately placing the vase on a table and the flowers in it. A beautiful blonde whisked past me like I didn't exist, pausing to place a piece of paper on the table. Opening a tube of lipstick, she wrote furiously on it, pulling it back up and smacking it on a bedroom door, taping it to the wood.

**Rosalie's Room!** it declared in bright red lipstick. _Well I guess her name is Rosalie._ I thought with a wry smile.

"Hi!" I nearly jumped back into the wall when the darn pixie came out of nowhere. She stuck out her hand with a bright smile on her face. As I shook it I couldn't help feeling like a giant compared to her, "My name is Alice. You must be my room mate?" It wasn't much of a question because the smile on her face showed she already knew who I was.

"Uhm, yeah." I said uncomfortably, "Bella." I didn't fail to notice the dark rings under her eyes, made more prominent by her porcelain skin. Her cheeks were gaunt and arms extremely bony. I kept my mouth closed though. No need to make enemies in the first five minutes Bella.

"This is Rosalie. If she makes you feel ugly, don't worry bout it, she does that to everyone." Alice said, motioning to the blue eyed bombshell.

"Not like I do it on purpose." Rosalie called back, slamming her bedroom door shut. Alice beamed up at me, skipping over to the quiet guy sitting by the window.

"This is Jasper Whitlock. A Southern gentleman. Though you wouldn't know it because you don't talk, do you Jasper?" Alice asked cheekily, putting a hand on her hip. Jasper slowly tore his gaze away from his book and glanced up at Alice, uninterested. His blue eyes flickered to me and he nodded as a greeting before returning to his book, "Oh and he hates blood. So don't... bleed." she said, "Well that sounds wrong." she shrugged and led me over to the huge guy who could probably crush me with his pinkie.

"Emmett McCartney! Nice to meet you!" he said excitedly, thrusting his hand in my face. My eyes widened and I blinked a few times. How could half of a face be consumed with a grin?

"B-Bella." I stuttered, carefully placing my hand in his. Whose the giant now? a

He shook it firmly and dropped it, "Wanna play Mario Kart?" he asked eagerly, his blue eyes animated. He picked up a controller and held it out to me.

"Maybe I should settle in first." I said timidly, motioning back to my suitcases. His face fell and I almost thought he was going to cry.

"Bella that might not be the smartest thing to do." Alice chimed in, "See Emmett has anger management problems which come out more often when he doesn't get what he wants."

"I do not!" Emmett snapped, practically growling. He paused to take in my terrified expression, "Okay maybe I do but I can control it!" he protested, putting his hands up as if surrendering.

"Tell that to my picture frame you threw on the ground and shattered." Alice argued, glaring up at him. For being so tiny she sure knew how to intimidate people, "Tell IT you can control your anger." Emmett stared at her incredulously before letting out a loud laugh, shaking his head as he resumed his game.

Alice growled, her blue eyes flashing. I stood there for a moment before she realized I was waiting. "Sorry about that." she waved her hands dismissively before resuming the tour, "So you and I are going to share a bedroom since we're both newbies. Rosalie gets her own room because, well, she does." I shrugged, I couldn't care less if I had my own room. Just as long as I had a bed to sleep on and not a pull out couch.

Alice helped me bring my stuff into our room. The beds were actually lofts which left room for a desk underneath it. I placed my black computer case on the desk and squeezed my suitcases underneath. I could pack later. I heard the front door open and slam and I turned around, sending a questioning glance over to Alice.

She rolled her eyes, "Edward is apparently back." she frowned, "He's the only one here that's not a newbie. This is his second year so he gets his own room. He thinks he's better then everyone else." She said the last part loudly, inclining her head to the open door.

"It's because I am." a velvet voice responded with a cocky tone. Alice stuck her tongue out to whoever was standing outside our door. I couldn't see them. Shrugging, I sat down cross legged next to my suitcase and opened it, beginning to pull out my clothes to put in the chest drawers.

"Edward!" Alice said with sudden interest, "You have to meet Bella! She just got here." A bronze haired guy poked his head in just as I lifted a navy blue bra out of my suit case.

I held in a yelp and dropped my bra like it was on fire. He chuckled and looked me up and down. Cheeks flaming, I felt myself bristle. Did he REALLY just check me out? I glanced up to meet his gaze. His emerald eyes were dull and indifferent, he obviously didn't find me worth his time.

"Stop wasting my time Alice." Edward said uninterested, walking away. I was sitting frozen on the ground, my cheeks burning. Alice glanced at me, a certain expression in her face.

"What?" I growled, not trying to show the affect his rejection had.

"Hmm." was all she said. She glanced at where he once stood to me and back, "Well that's Edward Cullen. He's your cliché misunderstood bad boy." she shrugged, "Although why he's misunderstood he won't tell us. His past is as quiet as a dust bunny." she made a zipping motion across her lips.

I stood up, arching my back as I stretched. "I think I'm going to go practice for a bit." Alice looked surprised.

"You're going to practice? Your fist night here? This late?" I shrugged, pulling out my ipod.

"I need the practice." I explained grabbing some exercise clothes, "It's the only way I'll be the best." I slipped into a bathroom, pulling on a pair of dark blue leggings and a black tank top. I threw a hoodie on for walking to the practice room.

"Alice?" I called, "Where is the practice room?" She opened up the front door and pointed down the hallway.

"There's two of them at the end of the hallway. It has a piano in there and room a wall of mirrors for the dancers." she smiled and I thanked her, making my way down the now empty hall. One of the practice rooms had a group of kids practicing on their violins but the next one was empty. I let out a sigh of relief and opened the glass door, carefully shutting it.

I connected my ipod to the radio player, shuffling through the songs. I definitely needed an upbeat dancing song. I felt myself grin as I chose a newly downloaded one. I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas. Definitely one of my new favorites.

The music started pulsing through the stereos and I began bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet.

_I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

As soon as the singing started I started dancing, my arms extending out as I kicked my leg up in the air, spinning around. I let the beat of the song take up all the space, leaving no room for doubts, insecurity, or cocky bronze-haired boys. The song ended and I bent over, resting my hands on my knees as I took huge breaths. Sweat was coming down my face and I was extremely grateful I remembered to bring a towel. Making my way over to the radio, I grabbed the towel off the stand and pressed it up against my face. My muscles were burning but that was always a good sign. My lungs were burning but I couldn't stop the other feeling that was bugging me. I shook my head. Bella you're being ridiculously paranoid. Glancing into the mirrors I shrieked and fell right onto my butt. Edward was standing in the doorway watching me.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked, grabbing my stuff, my face burning red.

He shrugged, his hands in his jean pockets, "I was going to practice piano and you were in here so I was just waiting." I shook my head in disbelief, anger flooding through me as he smiled, cocky and arrogant.

"Waiting is coming in and asking when I'm done to make sure I get you so you can practice. Not watching me dance. Creeper." I muttered as I pushed past him, ignoring my thudding heart and the look of surprise on his face and I shoved him out of my way.

I heard foot steps following me and I let out a sigh of exasperation, "What?" I spun around, gathering all my anger into my glare. To my surprise it wasn't Edward but that blonde kid I saw on my way to the suite. "Oh." I frowned, "Sorry about that. I'm not mad at you it's somebody else." His fallen face broke into an eager smile and I suddenly felt very awkward.

"Mike Newton!" he grinned sticking out his hand. I felt my head throb from all the new names.

"Bella." I smiled slightly, shaking his hand quickly before walking away.

"So," he followed me eagerly, walking next to me, "Do you need a tour? Because I could totally show you! And I know a lot of great places to eat in New York City so if you're ever interested in having dinner we could totally do that too." I glanced at him in disbelief. Was he really asking me out in the one minute I've known him.

"I'm actually super tired, Mike." I said with a forced smile, "So not right now. Maybe later_." No not later!_ I wanted to scream. _Now you're just encouraging him Bella! _

He smiled, "Great see you later Bella!" I watched him warily as he walked away and into a suite. Oh goodie. We're neighbors. I shook my head and unlocked the door to my suite and walked in.

"Oh good Bella you made it!" Alice ran up to me, grabbing my arm and yanking me over to where Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper stood, all looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Made it to what?" I asked confused. She grinned and pointed over to a camera, which sat on a tripod. I looked back at her confused.

"Oh Bella!" she chuckled, "I'm going to decorate this suite with pictures and our very first one is going to be this one. The whole gang all together!"

"Gang?" I said doubtfully, "Alice we're sharing a dorm, we're not family." She shot me a look and I quickly closed my mouth and walked over to stand next to Rosalie. On second thought, I walked over and stood next to Emmett. No way do I want to look at a picture with me standing next to Rosalie. It'd be too easy to see the beauty and the geek.

"Got the hots for me Belly?" Emmett teased, elbowing me in the ribs.

The door slammed open and a very irritated Edward stomped in here, holding up his cell phone, "Alice there better be a good reason why you texted me RED ALERT! EMERGENCY!" His hands were waving around as he continued to rant and I thought the whole situation a bit funny. I let out a giggle and Edward stopped short, a weird expression on his face as he stared at me. "You think this is funny?" he growled, coming over to wave his phone in my face.

"Yes it is!" I argued pushing away his phone, "Personal bubble Edward respect my space!" He looked at me bewildered but didn't say another word about the matter as Alice pushed him next to me, running back to her camera.

"Okay everyone!" Alice grinned, "On the count of three I want everyone to say I'm a prodigy!"

"What?" we all said in unison.

"Just do it!" She stamped her foot and clicked the capture button before dashing over and squishing herself between Rosalie and Jasper. "One...Two...Three!" she cheered.

"I'm a Prodigy." we all said dully, bright smiles plastered on our face.

She clapped her hands and flitted back to the camera to review the picture. "Edward you're not smiling!" Alice accused, her eyes narrowing. And Emmett why is your tongue sticking out? Jasper stop reading your book!" she ordered, "Now I want a good picture and I. AM. GOING. TO. GET. IT." she said fiercely, "Now SMILE like you're having the time of your life." She pressed the button again and ran back, swiftly punching Emmett in the shoulder when he tried to give me bunny ears.

"One, Two, Three! Now smile god dangit!" The picture took in the middle of her rant and we all ran over to see the picture. All of us we're grinning and Alice looked like somebody just killed her bunny.

"You are impossible!" she seethed, yanking her tripod and storming off to her room, "I can't work with this!" The door slammed.

"One two three..." I laughed.

"I'm a prodigy!" We all said loudly grinning.

Alice stuck her head out, "I hate you! Don't be shocked when I have embarrassing pictures of all of you plastered on the wall." she grinned evilly, "Just wait."

I should've known that phrase would be more important then I knew.

Just Wait.

~*~

**YAY. Chapter one!  
You guys have NO CLUE how much research I put into this. I tried to stay as closely to the actual description of the Meredith Wilson Hall. All of it is actually true except the suites usually have three doubles and two singles. So this is what has been keeping me from updating Unknown Callers. I've been working on this!**

**Anyways please review!!!! **


End file.
